The Amazing Adventure
by Curcle
Summary: When Curcle wakes up to find his whole town burning, he has to seek answers. And the answer he's given isn't pleasant. Now he will have to battle monsters and other things to save the beautiful game called Minecraft. Ch 4: The Fight
1. Ch 1 The Beginning

**Hello it's Curcle here starting a Minecraft story! This is like normal minecraft, except you don't respawn…ever.**

Curcle woke up. He stretched his arms and legs, yawning, and looked out the window, expecting to see another brightly colored day. But he smelled something strange. It was smoke, coming from all the houses…including his own. He ran downstairs, and saw the exits engulfed in flames. He needed his items.

Curcle ran to the chest room in his house, and grabbed everything before the house would collapsed.

He started chopping the wood of his house, trying frantically to get out. He chopped the first block, and started chopping the other block. His erratic, jerky movements in his fit of panic caused him to drop the axe. "S***!," He cursed, scrambling for the fallen item.

Triplefreezer finished clambering out of the top floor of his burning house, dropping to the ground with a dull thud. "That's gonna hurt for a while." He suddenly saw a guy with the username of Curcle trying to climb out of the first floor of what Triple supposed was the guy's own house. "Screw it, I'm gonna go help him." Triple said. But it was too late. The house had already collapsed.

Curcle landed on the ground just as his house collapsed in on itself. He felt someone next to him. It was a guy with the username of Triplefreezer. The guy named Triple helped him up. "Sup." He said. "I'm Triplefreezer, but you can call me Triple."

Triple winked at Curcle, then looked around. "Everyone's house has been burning down. It started at the beginning of the day, but no one knows who did it. There's been a few deaths already. Curcle looked around, and saw that Triple was right. A few dead bodies were scattered around, but they were no one who he knew.

"Let's go to the town hall. Maybe they have some answers for us there." Curcle suggested. "Doubt it. They got burnt up a little too, but the firefighters saved that place first." Triple exclaimed. "But it can't hurt to try." They walked for a few minutes, then stood at the doors of the biggest building in the town. "This is where we'll find all the answers," Triple said. They opened the town hall door slowly, and looked inside.

There were dead bodies in there.

**Sorry if it's short, this is just the intro. And I like to start off suspensefully.**

**-Curcle**

**P.S. These are all actual Minecraft usernames.**


	2. Ch 2 The Message

**I like this so much I decided to do a second chapter in the same day.**

"What the F***?" Triple said incredulously. Blood pooled around the two's feet as they walked around the main office, looking for some clue of how the houses had been burnt down. A crackle of static from the nearest jukebox made them both jump.

A deep, distorted voice came out of the top. **"You have ten days to get the crystal for me. Or else…"** Curcle shivered, obviously looking uncomfortable. "That was freaky." He said. Triple just nodded his head in agreement. Suddenly, some rubble shifted over to the left. It was the town leader. His username was IR_GRIM_KC. "He…He…slaughtered us." Grim said. Triple bent down so his face was level with Grim's bloody one. "Who slaughtered you?" Triple asked. "H…him." Grim croaked weakly. He then spat out some blood, and collapsed, breathing shallowly.

Triple whirled around, turning to stare at Curcle. "You did this?" Triple asked. Curcle shook his head no. "Well, this guy's the only damn clue we have, and I'm pretty sure when he said 'him', he meant you. You don't look like the burning and killing type though." They took weapons from the dead leaders of the town. "Guess we're gonna have to save the town ourselves." Triple said.

The two walked out the door, and saw that the whole town was a field of just blocky ruins of houses. A few stragglers survived, and were walking around, but many were dead, or dying with no chance of recovery. Curcle thought he saw a man still alive, but burning to death. Suddenly, a voice called out to the two.

"WHAT THE F***!" someone yelled. Curcle turned around just to see Triple grabbed by the scruff of the neck. The next thing Curcle knew, he too was being lifted into the air. A large man was holding both of them, and was breathing down their necks in a fit of rage. His username was Marc4210. "You murderers!" Marc yelled, spit flying in the duo's faces.

"We didn't murder anyone!" Curcle shouted in protest. "Then why did you just come from a place full of dead people holding blades with blood on them." Marc snarled. Curcle's stomach lurched as he looked down at his blade and found that it was indeed covered in pixelated blood.

Marc ran the two into a wall, and Curcle's nose broke with a sickening crack, spraying blood all over Marc. "I oughtta kill you two, you sickening traitors.", Marc said as he rammed them into the wall again. Curcle's blood had turned the wall a deep shade of crimson, and it dripped down the sleek stone surface.

Curcle felt Marc's grip tighten on his neck, and he only saw black, his vision fading and fading away.

**I love suspenseful endings, don't you? It forces you to read on in the story so you can see what happens to the main character.**


	3. Ch 3 The Map

**I can't stop writing these. They're awesome. But at least now you find out what happens.**

Curcle felt the world come back into focus as someone threw a bucket of water on top of him. "What the hell!" Curcle sputtered, choking on large amounts of water. Triple shrugged. Curcle then saw Marc laying facedown with a sword embedded in his back.

"S***! You didn't have to do that!" Curcle hissed at Triple. "Had to. He was gonna kill you." Triple said. "Couldn't you have just knocked him out?" Curcle asked. "Come on baby. He was gonna ruin your perfect face." Triple said jokingly. "And nothing we can do about it now." Triple picked up his sword from Marc's body, and put it in his belt.

They went back into the town hall to find out where they were supposed to go to find the man who had created that mysterious message. They were surprised to find Grim limping around. "I knew you'd come back." He said, holding a piece of paper. "What's on that piece of paper?" Curcle asked. "A map." Grim said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Do you know anything about the man who gave the strange message?" Triple questioned Grim. "Yes, and this map shows us how to get to him." Grim said. "But we'll only help you if you help us. You can give us some food in order to heal ourselves, and we'll come with you and bring the map."

"Alright," Triple said wearily. "Who needs the food?" "There's me, Ultradino03, and FrostTundra." Grim said. Triple gave every single person on the team food, then took a look at the map. He gasped as he saw the first place they were to go. "We've got to go to one of the houses in this town." "Who would want to keep something related to the person who destroyed the town in their own house?" Grim shouted. "Alright, since Grim's being a BABY, he can stay behind." Triple started off towards the house. Grim hesitated, then unwillingly followed.

They finally got to the house, which was still burning. "That's….my house." Curcle said. Suddenly, Grim tackled Curcle from the behind. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING BURNING DOWN MY TOWN AND KILLING MY TOWN MEMBERS!?" Grim screamed in Curcle's ear. Grim took out a small blade, and moved it closer to Curcle's heart. A swift move with Triple's blade was enough to cut Grim's arm off, and it did. "What the f***!?" Grim said, looking at the bloody stump where his arm used to be. "You were trying to kill him!" Ultradino03 yelled. "He burned down our town! He killed those people!" Grim screamed ferociously. Triple looked at everyone else and made a throat slitting motion. They shook their heads. Triple sighed, and they all went deeper into Curcle's house.

**I know that that's not a suspenseful ending, but it does explain a huge amount of stuff. I love doing these.**


	4. Ch 4 The Fight

**Ok, this chapter will be epic.**

The five people went into the smoldering remains of Curcle's house, brushing soot off them or occasionally avoiding falling debris as they went.

"This is spooky, being back in my house like this," Curcle said nervously. "I'll say." FrostTundra said, speaking for the first time in a while. "We need to find the first clue, not to share our feelings." Triple said, kicking a door in unceremoniously. "That's just a broom closet." Curcle said casually. "Is it now?" Grim said maliciously, clearing a few blocks out of the way to reveal a trapdoor.

"What's that?" Curcle asked, afraid. "And what is it doing in my house?" Everyone shrugged. Grim opened the trapdoor, and they all went down.

The first thing Curcle heard was a whispering noise. There were people down in his basement, with bloodshot eyes, bleeding all over the floor. Curcle broke out into cold sweat. "What the f*** are these people doing in my house?" Curcle asked. "That's just what I was wondering." Grim said, taking a dagger out of his pocket with his one arm.

Suddenly, a spray of blood showed on the wall. Grim's head had been taken clean off, and the sword that had been used to kill him was now embedded in the wall. His killer had thrown the sword fast enough to make the sword go through Grim's brain and still have enough velocity to drive it straight into the wall.

Everyone looked at Triple incredulously. Triple looked completely innocent, and his face flushed as he said. "I didn't do it." It was the weakest reply ever that had come from a person who had just witnessed a murder. Fortunately, he was saved, because Grim's real killer decided to speak up just then. "I did." The man said in an oddly familiar voice.

Everyone turned around to see huge man with a small hole in his chest stare down at them. His username was Marc4210. Marc took out another iron sword, and put it at the ready. His face was full of hate and malice. Marc charged at the four, swinging his sword like a madman. Curcle reached in his belt and took out his sword. Ultra and Frost didn't have swords with them, so they just stood by the sidelines while Triple and Curcle fought Marc.

Marc swung his sword, aiming a powerful blow at Triple. Already Curcle could see that Marc was stronger than them, so he would have to resort to speed and smarts to defeat Marc. Triple, however, showed no sign of knowing this as Marc ferociously attacked him again and again.

"Why…are you doing this?" Triple asked, straining to keep Marc's sword away from him. "The same reason as you." Marc said. "I wish to please my Master." "Master?" Triple put his sword by his side and asked. "Yes. And this will very much please him." Marc said, then spit in Triple's eye. "AGH!" Triple yelled, and fell to the ground, his sword falling out of reach. With one swift swing of Marc's blade Triple's eye was cut out. "My eye!" Triple yelled, then regained his cool. Triple staggered upward, and retrieved his blade.

But Triple had no chance to strike, as Marc was hit on the head by the hilt of Curcle's blade, and fell to the ground. Marc struggled to get up, but was still a bit dizzy. Triple cut off Marc's leg so that he couldn't stand up, than cut off Marc's arm. "Let's let this guy's 'Master' know who he's dealing with." Triple said darkly. Triple then rolled Marc over, and spat in his eye. "Now let's get out of here before this house collapses." Triple said, ascending the ladder. The other three agreed, and walked out of the house with the other people in Curcle's basement.

The house collapsed behind them, with Marc still inside.

**Well, that was awesome, although Grim's dead and Triple's lost his eye. But who was Marc's master? Stay tuned to find out.**


End file.
